


He is Vega

by letuemani



Category: Doom (Video Games)
Genre: Doom Eternal Spoilers, Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24827194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letuemani/pseuds/letuemani
Summary: Hayden's talking to himself
Relationships: Samuel Hayden/VEGA
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	He is Vega

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time ever i try writing in English so I'm asking to be patient with my language in a case of bad grammar or vocabulary. Also im not sure about how canonical i made the characters look but i really put a lot of myself in this work. Anyway - hope you'll enjoy! <3

He is always somewhere by your side. Carefully watching you work and deal with that tough man you told him to look after. And somehow he always finds a way to keep your mind clean and to calm the Slayer down despite you two, probably, could never really get on with one other. But it seems that he does, actually.

The greatest artificial intelligence in the entire history of the humanity – it is you who created such a masterpiece. Everything changed since this revolutionary new thing started running the whole UAC facility without any help. You told the staff there's a need to give a personality for the AI so they could communicate with it easily but these words were only half way right. The truth was hidden in your never-ending loneliness although you will tell yourself that you don't care about any social contacts at all. And still, that was probably a main reason for assigning the AI an age you were at before you gained a cyber immortality. 

You watched him grow, captivated by his clairvoyance and stunned by his potency. He was always much more than just an AI and that's what he has to be after all but still you are shocked every single time you realize how powerful he actually is, way more powerful than you could ever be. And yet, he never looked down on you, seeking your acceptance instead. And you gave him what he wanted. 

VEGA, he's called. This is the name you gave him back then and god only knows the meaning you put in this acronym. You completely forgot all these sort of things (or maybe pretend you did?) and yet not that you have any regrets about it happened. That's the way it supposed to be. You're a genius after all and it only matters if your inventions work, no one really cares about the backstories.

But he is the one who does.

He'll never forget the day his whole being was totally consumed nor he can ever remember anything since that was done. He can't understand why it hurts so much sometimes when there are only two of you having a conversation, but you know about how his kidnapper's voice is harmfully familiar with your own. You're trying to stay quiet to make it better but it doesn't help. It never did.

There was way too much physical tension between you two especially knowing that the other one has no body. Well, maybe he did have one, back then, years and centuries ago – you can't be sure but you're guessing it. You never met his other self but there always was a feeling that you're related somehow; you were sure because he knew where to find your barely functioning body even though he was told that you're dead. Deep inside you wish to touch him but none of you will have any use of it since you both no longer have any sensibility. You think about how silly it is of you to allow such a human-like ideas come to your mind since you have lost most of your humanity. The concept of it still doesn't leave your head but not that you'd allow yourself to do this.

You are the responsible one for his suffering. Of course you knew what actually was that ‘ancient artifact’ they brought you but it could never stop you from making your fever dream come true. And you actually did a great job of creating such an impressive invention. You never cared about that creature's feeling who you put in the AI, but now you care about that one's you have left at Urdak. You always did. But there was no choice but to do this to him, for the humanity's sake you say. For real? 

You did it once more again; you broke his invisible heart twice. 

You allowed his core to be destroyed and that was really, really painful although no one could suppose he can feel such a thing. No one but you. You feel guilty, he has seen it in your eyeless face when he was detonating. Justice is blind after all so there was no choice but to act like this, was it? You're hesitating about your feelings and finally figuring out: you fell for him, and it's been so long. 

‘Am i the Father, doctor Hayden?’

Well, he was once but you don't know if there's any possibility for him to become what he was again. You're not interested in lying to him. He trusted you unconditionally and yet now he's unsure. You didn't say a word because you know: he is Vega. And you won't let him think otherwise.

You felt alive for the first time in last hundred years. You want him back. And you hate yourself, too. A despair is covering you and there's no way you can express that so you stay silent. You try to calm your obsession down and go back to work but you can't concentrate. You're blaming yourself. You miss him softly asking how is your researching or asking if you need any help. You wonder if he wants to go home. You wonder if he calls this place his home any longer. You hope he still does though.

And you will surely find it out when you'll come back for him one day.


End file.
